The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Versorange’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Haarlem, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and freely-flowering Phlox plants with attractive flower colors.
The new Phlox plant originated from an open-pollination in Haarlem, The Netherlands, of an unnamed selection of Phlox paniculata as the female, or seed, parent, not patented with an unknown selection of Phlox paniculata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands during the summer of 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by vegetative stem cuttings in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands since August, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.